Conventionally, in a delivery service which delivers packages, various devices have been made to efficiently manage delivery vehicles, or the like. For example, pieces of information such as the types of packages (packages loaded on each vehicle), delivery destinations, and delivery conditions (like time zones for delivery to delivery destinations) are all managed by a server located at a center, and delivery instructions are properly given to the driver of each vehicle via a predetermined terminal.
Recently, with the internationalization of the businesses, domestic-based couriers carry out the delivery services not only in the home country but also overseas. In such a case, it is conceivable that servers are placed in individual countries according to the actual situations of areas to which packages are delivered, and individual servers manage the delivery services in those countries. In trying to place a server in each country, however, the capital investment increases, and so does the economic burden.
Therefore, it is conceivable to allow the server placed in the home country to manage the delivery services overseas. In this case, not only an increase in capital investment can be suppressed, but also the delivery services in individual countries are intensively managed, so that more efficiency can be expected.
As languages used at home and overseas generally differ from one another, various problems may arise in making the server at home manage the delivery services at the individual countries. For example, even if the server gives a person in charge overseas (a local-person-in-charge terminal) an instruction or so on the delivery (displayed a delivery instruction, etc.) using the language used at home, the local person in charge does not understand it.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a support system, a server, a translation method and a program which can appropriately support the delivery services and collection services in individual countries.